Heidi's Sponsor
Heidi's sponsor is a yet unnamed old man who is part of White Joker's upper echelonHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 19 where he is secretly observing HeidiHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 50 by sponsoring all of his researches' funding.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Page 12 Personality Not much is known about him, due the mysterious acting of his, inferred from his presence on a large room observing Heidi through unknown means. It's implied, however, that he's a rich person, openly giving Heidi ten million yen for his research,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 13 as well an intelligent individual, given his knowledge about Eureka. He also seems to be close to Heidi, as he refers to him as "Heidi''-kun''", and expressed his eagerness to see how far he would go with his new powers.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 54 Appearance He is an aged man with wrinkles and sports a rather messy, pale-colored hair to which due to his old age, it doesn't cover most of his forehead. Additionally, he has a long nose and also grows mustache in which covers his entire upper lips. He wears rings in his fingers, among ordinary, thick ones, and ones with carved gems. Plot Genius vs. God Arc Heidi's sponsor was first seen after Heidi found a glowing corpse, calling him to ask for ten million yen more for his research's funds. He apparently grants Heidi the money, despite some annoyance observed in the young scientist's speech after receiving the answer. The following events that happen to Heidi, including the transformation of the glowing corpse, and the awakening of his Eureka, are later revelead to have been observed by his sponsor somehow. He is shown in a dark room, sitting on a chair with a near table, and watching several screens that display the image of what was happening to Heidi at the moment. He then notes that another Eureka has awaken, and that he was eager to see how far Heidi will go. Heidi then goes to a hospital to be treated, staying in a room paid by his sponsor. However, for some reason, he stops answering Heidi's calls, but it doesn't worry the scientist, as he can simply find another.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 6 Blood Ties Arc At the end of Heidi's fight against the God-class Mavro, the old man can be seen, along with the rest of White Joker's upper echelon members, receiving a report about the said fight from one of the White Joker's associates whom was also participating at the auction. Additionally, after hearing from another member about Alan Blackman, Mira Caldicott and Vivian Blanchard's report which confirms that Heidi is one of their allies, the said old man starts making his speech about the Mavro's current superiority while also mentioning that it is time for the humans to fight back and make the so-called ''God'' species their prey. Thus, he proceeds on declaring the activation of the final phase of White Joker's grand plan in which was given the codename: Hungry Joker.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Pages 18-19 Quotes * (After watching Heidi's battle) "I'm looking foward to see just how far you will reach, Heidi-kun..." References Navigation